Becoming Tough
by damnsnappy
Summary: Story of Rick, a shy scared young man who slowly changes into someone he doesn't recognize.
1. Chapter 1

Rick sat there outside the vault staring at the numbers for what felt like an eternity. He was in a state of shock and was hoping by some slim chance the warning siren would go off, and the hydraulics would whistle to life. He was tearing himself apart inside-out, thinking of just why? Why would he want to go out there? Why leave? Why now did he decide to do this now? This was supposed to be just a normal day where he would wake up, go to work, and maybe develop some balls to tell Amata how he truly felt. Maybe stand up to Butch. But now he stood all alone outside of the door, standing with just a 10mm handgun with only two clips, a bag with his emergency supplies he dumped and a picture of his father.

He turned around trying to pretend the skeletons were not real. He took his time walking up to the wooden gate that shielded him from the outside world. He reached out to it and froze trying to find a reason or another way out. Some way to avoid this situation, some way to press the reset button, just some way.

"Fuck, what the hell do I do!" he screamed with an echo bouncing in reply. "Dad, I can't do this alone there's no way in hell I can step out there! I just want things to go back to how they were," sobbing the last words out. Rick continued to sob, struggling inside to find another answer.

"NO! Come on! Pull yourself together! If Dad went out, so can you! Crying now isn't going to solve anything! Just do it!" With the help of his speech, he opened the door, waiting for the worst.

Walking outside his first reflex was to cover his eyes wondering what the hell could be that strong. Opening his eyes his jaw dropped seeing the outside world for the first time. He learned about the topside world through class but actually seeing it was exhilarating. The sun, the vast expanse of land that went on for miles upon end. Rick felt uneasy without the vault walls holding him down.

For the first time, he felt a new wave of energy by how much there could be out there. Somewhat quivering from his recent sob he started walking down the hill walking with a wave of curiousness over this new world. He walked slowly taking in the buildings and surroundings, noticing a large cluster of metal off to his right.

While distracted he ended up bumping an old shopping cart by chance and stopped to stare at it. Whatever it was used in the past life, its use-fullness was certainly been expired being utterly rusted into the ground. Still amused he kicked it and watched it slide down the hill on its cage until it was stopped by a mailbox.

Thats when he heard the ominous tone of whistling tune and his first instinct was to crouch down and take cover by the fence which in turn fell over by the mere touch of another human. A small robot floated by leaving a small gas trail of an acidic vapor a bit of carbon monoxide flowing in the wind, the same kind Andy would expel. It did not seem to mind anything that had happened with the mailbox, the shopping cart or the fact a human was out here at all and continued on its way.

"Hey," Rick called out. The robot turned around and circled the other way without any indication that the man had said a word.

Fuck me, maybe this isn't as terrible as everyone made this out to be. Overseer said this place was a death sentence.

He hopped the gate walking through the ruined house he started looking around. There was a couple of dead skeletons, what looked to be a cabinet with just a couple of empty tin cans and a broken whiskey bottle. With one last look, he walked out the front door looking toward the Nuka Cola station but found something else in return.

Standing in front of him were two men with scars and a foul stench with patched metal and cloth, and one female with a lime green mohawk, a band that barely offered any modesty on the chest, and a man made skirt out of what looked to be old curtains. Now he didn't know shit about this world, but Rick had a terrible feeling of what could come out of this. He felt a little wet behind the ears with just a blue vault suit that was still majorly clean, and a neat high fade going on in his head.

"Holy shit, well what do we have here?" the first male said. "Its one of them fucking vaultie's! Me and Klint were arguing about this shit the other day. I can't fuckin believe it! That guy owes me two lines now!" the slimmer one croaked with glee.

"Klint? He really bet on another vaultie coming out? You guys are fuckin retards betting on stupid shit like that! I call bullshit!" the female replied with a heavy accent that Rick could not recognize. The slimmer one proceeded to pull out a large crow bar out of the back humming a tune as he walked closer to Rick.

Warning sirens were going off in Rick's head like crazy. "Hey guys, I don't want any trouble." He backed away slowly, shaking as the adrenaline was slipping into his system. Without warning the slimmer one stepped sideways and swung the crowbar into Ricks lower right forearm, the one that was wrapped around the pistol's grip. The female laughed with glee and the larger one turned with a look of boredom and started searching the Nuka Cola machine.

Rick slammed into the side of the building with a cry of pain holding on to his forearm and adrenaline kicking off. The gun fell to the ground with a dull metal clank, and the female picked it up laughing more as she inspected the new toy.

"Damn! This shit looks brand new! This is the finest piece I've ever seen! Okay I call dibs. Hope you don't mind." she declared openly pointing back and forth between them. "Rigs, hurry up we need to head back soon. I don't see why you find so much pleasure in this. We're really too close to Megaton."

"Fine ill make it quick. Pussies, I swear!" She slid into Rick's side and violently kicked his forearm in a fluid motion, and seemed to get a thrill out of the crack she had imposed. Without warning, she straddled on top of him and slammed a knee into his his pelvic, then into his already distorted forearm. Rick gasped from the pain until she pulled the pistol right up to his jaw and got down ear level with him.

"I've killed four people, and you're going to be number five. The more you scream, the more of a high I get out of it!. Ah, this fucking kid is crying! Hahaha he's fucking crying!" She pulled out a knife laughing as Rick began to weep. Rick scrambled back and forth as she screamed out a wicked laugh and pressured the knife at the base of his juggler.

Thats when a small whistle was heard, and the girl became extremely heavy. Rick opened his eyes and found the girl was collapsed on top of him with her head on his shoulder with torso was becoming increasingly warm and wet.

"Goddamn! Did I not tell her?! Get back to the school-"

He then heard another whistle and the large one seemed to have tripped slamming into the mailbox gripping his shoulder. The man screamed in pain trying to get up but dropped like a doll after a third whistle. Rick rolled the girl off with his one good arm, grabbing the pistol and sprinting with the new found energy that flooded his veins. Tears rolling in his eyes with visible blood dripping through his jumpsuit he was going numb from everything that had just happened.

Rick scrambled up the hill holding his injured arm, until seeing two men running over in his direction. With a look of shock, Rick turned around and slammed into a wooden stake in his rush. He franticly tried to get back up with his injured arm but howled in pain and slammed back down squeezing it, vision becoming more and more blurry as the pain escalated to new heights.

With a particularly soothing and calm voice, the man with a spiffy looking hat ran up and grabbed his shoulder saying, "Hey! Calm down, just calm down. Take it easy, you're hurt and just almost got unlucky with a trio of raiders. Whats your name?" The man next to him started talking, but Rick couldn't understand anything beyond what the first man had said.

"Rick, my names Rick," he gasped as he squeezed his forearm. Ricks breath became rapider, eventually gasping for air. The two men looked at eachother in a panic as Rick collapsed back onto his arm, detaching himself from his first hour in the Capital Wasteland.

_Author's notes: This is my first story ever posted. The idea wouldn't leave my brain of how the lone wonderer was able to do all of this shit. I mean one doesn't just go out and become a badass at day one so i tried my best to keep it realistic. It's going to get dark phycological, and gory. Don't know what route ill end up taking but I'm basically just rolling with the flow. Please Review, good, bad or suggestions. I'm open to anything to help me get better. Thank you for the time to read my story! :) hopefully its enough to keep you wanting to read more._


	2. Chapter 2

Rick awoke groaning feeling like complete shit. He looked over to see his arm wrapped in a splint, with two medical gauze holding the arm straight.

Rick looked over to find a tall white man in a bloody tank top was staring at him with a pissed off expression. Rick rubbing his eyes preformed a double take verifying his vision was correct. Verifying it was he jumped back, wave of terror kicking in full throttle. _Oh fuck this shit._

"Calm down! Jesus I'm not a fucking raider! Shit! Look Jackass, you just woke up from a semi-comatose, and I would like it if you didn't attack me like a previous patient I had!" the doctor yelled, jumping back preparing for the worst.

Rick was at a lost for words and just stared faceless for a good minute before the doctor cleared his throat. "And please tell me you can talk or understand me because I don't know what your plotting in your head, but your creeping me out."

"Uh-... yeah, yeah I can talk..." Rick managed to sputter out. Both staring to lessen their stances the doctor continued waving and talking slowly for Rick to understand. "Okay, that's a start. Is your name, the one your family gave to you so they could identify you, Rick?"

_Is this guy for real?_

Rick stuttered, "Yes-yes it is.." The doctor seemed finally pleased for the first time and picked up the clipboard. "Okay Rick, here it is. You have a small stress fracture in your upper forearm, and you went into shock when you passed out. Your gonna feel like shit cause I put you on a half stimpack half med-x depressant to keep you from squirming in your sleep. You ended up knocking down my Auto-Doc, which cost half a grand."

"Wait-"

"Now your physical examination you actually are the healthiest person in the entire town so good on you. Probably from all the clean water the vault, don't you think Rick?" The doctor seemed to scorn that last comment in.

Rick readjusted his cast to see the bruise. "Look doctor, I thank you for saving my life, but you don't have to be so..." Doc interrupted, "Honest? And the name is Doc Church. World's not perfect out. You're going to learn that your shit isn't any higher than anyone else. Along with the fact you now owe me 500 caps, and I can't do anything about it cause of Lucas' stupid laws. Now your bag and other supplies that were with you are under the rack by the door, and I want you to inject twenty milliliters of a stimpack syringe into the marked area every night until it heals. Don't forget the Med-X on the counter and use for pain, when the need arises. Don't do anything stupid and your arm should be good in a week. Now please get out, I'm done taking care of you."

"Wait can you please tell me where I am?" Rick pleaded as he was being pushed out the door. "Megaton," and with a final sly beam the door was slammed on him.

"Dick." Rick murmured as he turned around. He turned to his left to see a two headed cow chewing on a clump of dirt and the opposing head nibbling the others ear. _Okay I'm going to ignore what I'm seeing now. Keep turning Rick._

His main view that he couldn't ignore was a five hundred kiloton nuclear bomb. He seemed to freeze, his breath becoming shot. These panic attacks were becoming relentless! He could handle being nearly killed by a woman who took pleasure in his pain, seeing a two headed cow, and having his ass saved by the biggest dick on the planet. But standing by the instrument of destruction that made the world how it is today?

_Oh Hell Nah._

Rick started hastily up the hill, trying to escape his current panic rush to get a black man in an overcoat and a cowboy hat in his way. He had a very unique badge that seem to shine right in his face. SHERIFF

"Jesus son, you really need to calm your nerves. And I don't mean by jet. Don't need another junkie in town." The sheriff snorted walking down the hill. "I'm Lucas Simms. This is my town so please behave, or I have to put you down, and after the effort Stockholm and the Doc went through to save you, I really don't wanna do that. I'm very lenient compared to some of the law in the Capital Wasteland, so please don't make me regret saving you."

"So you're the sheriff here?" _Okay law, that's a good start. Might be able to get some answers for once._ "How the hell can you live near a nuclear bomb!? And why build around it? Whats the point? And is it safe?" Rick seem to get quieter as he whispered that last sentence.

The sheriff gripped his strap pulling down to adjust the rifle on his back, "Of course its safe, its not going to blow up. I mean I would sleep better if it was disarmed. But nothing to worry about that. I'm not a history teacher either so if you need a lesson go find Lady Manya. Look just behave yourself, don't try to kill anyone, and feel free to check out Moria's supply to get some traveling gear. Towns overpopulated, so I can only keep you here for a week." Lucas pulling out a cigar and started trying to ignite his lighter.

Rick stared at the bomb and mused about it. _The bomb was simple actually, just a uranium bullet fired into a plutonium, which causes a fusion reaction. Boom. I bet no one has had the skills or experience to put a toaster back together. Don't overanalyze this Rick. You fixed Vault equipment, not nuclear bombs. A vault analyst and engineer doesn't give you the qualifications to take apart a nuclear bomb._

He shook off the ridiculous idea and looked at Lucas who was becoming more irritated with his lighter each second. Rick pulled out his butane lighter and held it up to the sheriff. The sheriff paused, then tossed his light boasting a smile as he lit up another smoke. "Lifesaver Rick, shit I needed one after today," Lucas declared proudly.

"Well while I'm here have you seen my father? He's tall like me, white, goatee, might be wearing a lab coat over a vault uniform?" Lucas exhaled a second puff, tensing up as he saw a man in a pin striped suit pass by, not giving a friendly look.

"Have a lot of traders come in and out of this town. I personally have not seen any more vaulties since I was on patrol this morning. Go ask Moriarty. He could tell you more. And if I were you, I would definitely get some new clothes. Blue against grey is a sure way to an early end out in the capital wasteland." Rick looked down and felt a bit naked at the sudden attention he was getting from the bar and above the bomb.

Rick walked into Moriarty's bar, and the first thing he smelled was the thick lace of cigarettes, whiskey, and sex. The bar was empty except for a young woman sitting at the bar sipping a beer, and the same pinstriped suit in the corner seat. _Place smells just like Butch's house._

He walked up to the counter and took a seat. The woman stopped mid sip in her beer and stared at Ricks uniform.

"Is the barkeep here?"

Gob sat up immediately, grabbing a towel and wiping the counter. "Just a second and I'll get to you sir." Rick jumped back off the chair and slammed into the wall. Both Gob and the female stared with wide eyes at the mans actions. A certain suit in the corner dropped his glasses to see what the commotion was about. "Oh my God! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! What the hell happened?"

A female who was unnoticed by Rick busted out laughing while Gob just shook his head. "Your fresh from the vault I'm guessing. I'm a ghoul. You never seen a ghoul? Hit with radiation. Live two hundred but eventually go feral?" Rick franticly shook his head slowly no. An uncomfortable silence settled onto the bar until Rick finally sat back down rubbing his splint.

"No, I haven't. And yes, I just came out of the vault. Look man I'm sorry for jumping I didn't mean to judge you for how you look, or what you are. My dad taught me better than that." _Fuck. That last one hurt._

Nova and Gob made eye contact and both shrugged while Rick extended his hand for a shake. Gob was taken aback while Nova had a wide eye for what she was seeing. Gob grasped his hand and squeezed, the sound of his skin sounding like rough leather. "Hey Blondie. It's cool. You need something don't be afraid to ask." Nova gave a wide smile to Gob, and an curious Lucy watched the event continued sipping her beer.

He tried to get information out of Gob, but Gob was scared to throw anything information loose. He tried his luck with Nova, but got the same result and an extremely red face from the offer she presented with him. Politely declining, Nova showed Rick into the back to Moriarty who was typing on his computer. The Merc wearing Irish man let out a warm welcome and told him he did know how to find his Dad. Rick letting a sigh of relief asked where he had gone and how he knew his dad. Moriarity just let off a warm smile and told him how he could find his dad.

"200 caps."

_Wait what?_ "Sir i don't have 200 caps. Can we make some sort of agreement?"

"Sure boy. 300 caps"

"Woah, why the hell did you raise the price?! And I just came out of a vault I don't have anything with me!"

"No cussing. 400 caps."

Rick was shaking in rage. Moriarty sat back looked into his computer stretched his fingers and continued typing humming an old tune that had long left this world. He looked back to see Rick still there and let out a chuckle looking back at his computer.

Rick pushed open the back door and stomped out, completely unable to control his emotions.

_Fuck it. I'll find a way from that snake. Son of Bitch. Billy Goat bastard._

Rick walked until he found Moria's shop and went inside to find something to buy. The whole caps thing confused him for a loop, so she let him pay here in all the cash he had in the vault, and trade in the jumpsuit which she gladly parted it away. She was plenty of help to explain the water situation and how dangerous it could be in the capital wasteland. He left with two pairs of tan cargo pants, some worn hiking boots, three pairs of white T shirts, his pistol with two full clips, and forty three caps. He left with a nod and Moria hanging out the door waving her hand, "Thank you so much! Come back now and please think about my proposition! I pay well!"

Lucas arranged him to stay at the common house for the week until he recovered. It wasn't vault quality, but the beds weren't as hard as the doc's rack. He slammed down on a vacant bed around eight and looked around as the other villagers were occupied trying to finish up the rest of they're daily activities. He pulled the picture of his dad with tears welling up in his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not now, not when so much that needs to get done. He needed caps and lots of them.

Clenching the sheets he rolled towards the wall finding a slight gap where he could see a clear view of the outside of professors Cromwell's main stage over the bomb. Rick raised an eyebrow, thoughts circling his head. _What your thinking right now is probably insane. You fix Vaults, not disarm nuclear bombs._

Rick fought inwardly for about and hour until his curiosity got the best of him. Making up his mind he got up and walked toward the center of the town. He circled the bomb inspecting every access point and surface he could see. He found the bomb mostly was composed of rivets along the body with panels with screws along the outside, probably for access for the interior electronics. Rick already found some panels bowing open from the massive rust that coated it.

Rick continued observing until he was satisfied with what he seen. He saw Moria swinging by a chance of luck and scrambled up to meet her. After a brief conversation and a more than willing Moria to give up her prized toolbox for the latest experiment they hurried and gathered a toolbox, a metal sheet for the water, and a small heat lamp and started away.

Lucas awoke the next morning holding a cup of coffee, sporting a wife beater and some boxers, standing tall and stretching as the wasteland sun peaked over the wall. The rays of light just hit between his chest and sparked his zeal for the day. Hot damn he loved this part of the day. The thick dust in the air, the warm sun, the screaming... Screaming?

"I tell you to take it fuckin' easy on your arm and you start dismantling a live nuclear bomb! Your the dumbest shit I've come across in this entire wasteland, and even that's low to today's standards!" Doc Church stood outside continuing his rant until another said in a deep low voice, "Doc, step inside right now and close the door. If you don't, I'm priming this bomb to go off if you come out of your shack." The sound of door slamming and a lock was the last thing people heard from the doc the rest of the afternoon.

The bomb had been de-paneled entirely around the center showing the skeleton frame which supported it, and most of the interior had been stripped clean of its harnesses, pneumatic lines, electronic units, relays, until the only thing in the center was a slim narrow titanium tube containing a large radioactive sticker, and steel bolts that secured both ends. The area around the bomb was spread out with parts, panels, trash, plastic, and a separate container with scrap metal filled to the brim.

Standing inside the hollow frame of the bomb was Moria boasting an enormous smile and a lustful look at current electronic box in her hand. Rick assisted in helping Moria from outside the frame with a witty expression and took the current thin box with over a dozen electrical harnesses hanging from its side.

_Without this, bomb is basically just a sitting radiation rust bucket. Now I don't have to worry about getting blown the hell up while searching for my dad, maybe get some info and Moria will be happy for a good week._ In solid red dull letters, the word "AUX PRIME PROCESSOR" now sat in Moria's hands.

Lucas came running down the hill well underdressed. He stopped out of breath, "So it's true? Is it really defused? Why is there parts everywhere, and when did you do this?"

Rick stepped forward his shirt hoisted over his shoulder smiling for the first time since he left the vault, "I stripped it last night of all electronics, scrap metal, and lines to make it a tin can with some radiation. Simply I removed the trigger, hammer, and firing pin to your bomb. All that's left is the bullet, and without any of these parts, there is no way for it to properly fire and ignite."

Jenny Stahl and Lucy West stepped forward wide eyed and surveyed the area while Jericho exited his house. Leo stepped out next from the water processing plant and walked right back in mumbling about a lousy "fix".

"Well fuck me up a wall, isn't that the new guy in town?" Jenny asked Lucy, still gazed by the situation. "Yea he's the one who said sorry to Gob and shook his hand. Also the one who got his ass kicked by some raiders."

Rick looked at the girls and threw a giddy smile. Then he lost it when he realized he had no shirt on, and with a deep blush looked down at his feet keeping his arms close as an attempt to turn invisible. Rick cursed, _Damn it for once please don't act like yourself._

Lucas laughed slapping his back hard, and started clapping, along with Lucy, Jenny, Walter, Billy with Maggie on top his shoulders, Stockholm and eventually the rest of the town. Jericho leaned back folding his arms, with a blank stare, letting the cigarette take its effect. Moriarty was leaning over the edge of the rail laughing, hand over Nova, who was giving a small clap of her own.

Moria grabbed Rick and planted a kiss on his cheek, then held the box above her head and screamed like a rock star. Lucy and Jenny giggled while Jericho had enough, abandoned his cigarette, and turned around slamming the door.

Rick looked down beat red realizing he had just received his first kiss, and inwardly cursed himself. _Smooth Rick. Real smooth._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well this is undeniably an upgrade from the common house._

Rick stood in his new home; bag in hand, and decided to look around. Besides a few shelves, a bed, and a fridge, it was pretty empty. There was a disabled robot in the corner that wasn't initiated; apparently he needed to see Moria in the morning. Walking up the stairs he found the new house was actually spacious and could take up to maybe two more people. He opened up his bag and dumped everything on the bed counting his supplies.

_Okay all I have this 10mm, two clips full of ammo, one lighter, emergency supply kit, now empty canteens and the clothes on my back. Well not much and I don't think I'm prepared for anything yet. I need someone for help. No way in hell I can do this alone._

Rick's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and he opened to find Lucy West standing looking through the rafters. "Oh! Hey Rick, Lucas Simms is holding a dinner for you in your honor for disarming the bomb. Be at Lucas Simms' tomorrow at 5pm. Don't be late." She left with a polite bow and then took off toward the gate with a blush.

_Dinner?_ Rick didn't have time for dinner. But at the same time he definitely wasn't going anywhere in the condition he was in for another week. Rick wasn't the most capable person in the world either. He was roughly 5'10 and weighed no more than 140. His dad consistently insisted he play one of the Vault sport teams, but he felt more interested in hanging out with Amata, and practicing his studies for engineering. Besides it gave Butch more reason to fuck with his life.

His arm started pulsating making him aware of the fact he was 12 hours past his first dose due. He sat down on his bed kicked off his shoes, and pulled out the medical supply case he had. He unzipped the small pack and pulled out a stimpack that was still in a plastic wrapper. Biting off the edge and unplugging the end of the syringe he slipped it into his arm and started depressing until 20 milliliters were in his system.

_Dad always said stimpack treatment hurt worse than most, but this isn't so bad as long as there are small doses of med-x with it. Isn't there supposed to be med-x administered with it? The doctor didn't give me any med-x?_ His arm started increasing in pain until he was screaming into his pillow.

Rick awoke at 1:00 pm after not receiving any sleep from the night of pain. He slipped off his clothes and stepped in the shower. He washed down his body with a wet cloth filled with water and baking soda to at least be somewhat presentable at dinner. Walking towards Moriarty's he passed Lady Manya who was courteous enough to give him the layout of the whole town and this history behind it.

_"Okay off to Moriarty's. Just ask if there is any other way to get the money. Don't trust that snake tongue, it'll just get you in trouble. Just be the bigger man and demand a reasonable deal! Just don't be yourself! Don't be yourself!"_

"Any reason you're talking to yourself, Mr. Hero?" a voice that was hoarse with age spat out towards Rick.

Rick turned around to see Jericho, standing there with a look of prestige over his face. Jericho stood about 6ft, was heavier build than Rick by 30 pounds and had a must around him that made Rick nauseous. Jericho wore his usually daily attire of black polish boots, some old black jeans, and nothing but his vest on top. He was completely bald, maybe for the point of being sixty or by choice was unknown. His goatee was rough and looked as it had the consistency of a brillo pad. Rick felt like an idiot for being startled by Jericho and tried to regain the ground of confidence he had just built up.

"No, I was just practicing speech, Jericho. Now you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." _Practicing speech Rick? WTF._

Jericho did not take the attitude with Rick well and immediately closed the gap and grabbed Rick by his shirt. Shit he's fast! "Look shit bag, I could drop you where you stand. You think you're hot shit cause you disarmed a bomb, and you're the new town idol. You need to realize where the fuck you are. I bet you wouldn't last a fuckin day out there. You come in hurt, with nowhere to go and you just take advantage of a stupid situation. That fucking thing would've never gone off! And these folks are gullible for thinking it! Your a waste of air and space. What use are you here? I really want to know Rick."

Rick locked up holding on to Jericho's arm. His air of confidence he had built up started fading fast.

"Rick, I'm waiting for an answer! What can you do?" Jericho spat.

"I-I don't know. I can help! I can make a difference! Somehow!" Rick yelled on the verge of tears. Jericho's words were tearing right through him, and his wave of confidence was gone.

"Bullshit. I can see in your eyes your not a fighter. Only use I see is a repairman that sits in the back of Moria's shop and be the town bitch when something breaks. If I need my toaster fixed, I'll give you a call. Until then don't become big dog and try to bark at me when you can't bark back!" Jericho shoved him back against the rail and walked away to Moriarty's.

Rick stood against the railing staring down until Jericho was out of eyesight. He pulled out the picture of his Dad and stared at it, losing hope that he could ever find him out there. Fighting off his urge to cry again he clenched the picture struggling against an uphill battle.

All of a sudden Lucy West stepped out from behind the corner with a guilty look on her face. Rick covered his eyes and turned around quickly putting the picture back in his pocket.

Lucy reached out and grabbed Rick by the shoulder. "Hey, Rick, I'm sorry. Don't feel left out, he treats everyone like that. I heard-"

"No, its fine. Really, thanks but I'm gonna be alright." Rick stammered before looking at her. Lucy was undeniably a vision he needed to see. She was wearing a pair of old leather lace up boots, some pre war blue jeans, faded blue and worn, but hugged her hips quite well. She sported a black shirt, that rose above the belly. She ditched the pony tail to let her hair fall below her shoulders with a wavy pattern that seem to reflect the sun.

Rick realized he was staring and broke eye contact. With a blanch expression, in a quick attempt to regain the situation started messing with his pip boy trying to find the time. 4:38.

"So do you want to be together for the dinner?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. _Fuck_

"I mean go there together." She then cracked a smile. _Slooooow down Rick._

"I mean walk there together!?" Rick sweat dropped and looked down kicking a suddenly captivating rock.

_Smooth Rick. Real charmer._

Lucy erupted in a howl of laughter. "Ease up, Rick. Yes, I would love to walk with you to dinner. Let's go. It's on the other side of the crater by the gate so you can't miss it." Lucy pointed to the house that had lights and a small gathering outside.

Rick and Lucy walked together until they passed Craterside Supply, with Moria and her mercenary arguing outside. Moria was holding a small device in one hand with a needle in the other while the mercenary was screaming at her in a language neither Lucy or Rick had heard of.

Rick looked at Lucy who seemed preoccupied with the ongoing feud and opened up the conversation. "Do you have any family here that are nearby? Lucas named off all the families and everyone in the common house, but your name never came up. Do you actually live here or are you just a friend of the Stahls?"

"No, I came from a town called Arefu about 5 miles north of here. I came here wanting to get away and join the 'big' city but ended up here. I want to join the caravans and run up to Rivet City. Gotta have some money to ride along the caravan." Her tone suddenly changed to a soft as she stopped walking. "I keep in touch with my family every week or two, but lately I haven't gotten any letters whatsoever. I'm really worried, and I don't wanna leave without them knowing."

"Why exactly have you not gone up there yourself? I mean 5 miles isn't much right?" Rick pondered, thinking that he could make the journey himself if it was just 5 miles.

"It's in the middle of Raider territory, plus the Mirelurks, the Molerats, and the occasional Radscorpion. It's way too dangerous. I'm not skilled enough to make the journey alone." Lucy started twisting her hair between her fingers as she spoke more on the subject.

Rick stared at Lucy trying to find the right words to say. However, he couldn't and remained quiet. After all, he was struggling with the same problem. Rick reached out to put a hand on her shoulder until a piercing shriek interrupted them.

"Hey Lucy! I've been waiting for you for the past 10 minutes!" Jenny rounded up in a stride and slammed into Lucy.

"Can't breathe! Lemme-go.. Jenny!" _Damn it Jenny! You always do this when I'm talking to a guy!_

"Huh? You brought the big man himself! We've been waiting for you!" Followed by a wink she dropped Lucy, who gasped for a breath of air and readjusted her bra by the sudden contact. Rick looked over toward Lucy to find a way to reinitiate the moment, but it was already too late.

Jenny felt a sharp air that she had something critical and tried to break the ice in some way. "Lucy! You look hot! Dressing up for some young man at the dinner are we? How do I look?" Jenny was wearing blue jeans as well with combat boots and a tank top that showed more than enough cleavage. Jenny's hair was shoulder length and remarkably similar to Lucy's hair, besides being red.

_This has slut label all over it..._ Rick mused.

Lucy and Rick were dragged in by an ecstatic Jenny. They stepped inside Lucas' house to find a long dining table that was composed of three smaller tables supplied by various parties. Food was already set up with several entrée ranging from Molerat stew, Iguana sticks, all the way up to Squirrel. Rick felt uneasy about trying the food, but Lucy nudge his shoulder exclaiming, "Hey, the food is actually kickass. I know you're unsure, but go with the Molerat stew. It's a safe start to wasteland food."

Rick gave a nod and walked forward to be greeted by Lucas sporting a wide smile. "Well look at the big man showing up! Welcome Rick! We in Megaton don't have much but we get by! We were waiting for you so sit down and let's eat!" Everyone gave a whoop of agreement and sat down at their respective spots.

At the head was Lucas Simms', while to his left was Hardin Simms, Maggie, Billy Creel, Jenny Stahl, Leo Stahl, Andy Stahl. To his right was Doc Church, Nathan Vargas, Manya Vargas, Lucy West, and sitting at the other end of the table was Rick.

Immediately the crowd dispersed into their own conversations. Lucas started talking with Jenny and Billy about they're current plans while the doctor was annoyed by the Vargas' relentless medical problems.

_Haha fucker._ Leo was eyeing at his iguana for some reason while Lucy began to grab some squirrel. As Rick took his seat he looked up to find Andy staring him down. Rick avoiding eye contact and began to pour some stew into his bowl. The stew was thick and the mole rat meat was extremely jello-like, but the smell was mesmerizing. Rick was struggling with his left hand trying to hold his silverware, and the piercing gaze was not helping him keep his focus.

_Fuck man. This dinner is going to be awkward if this shit keeps up._

"So Rick, is the mole rat stew presentable enough for you? I mean I know you've been pampered your whole life in the vault," Andy said as he chewed on his squirrel.

"Andy! What did we discuss before we left? You have no idea how they lived down there!" Jenny stood up yelling across the table.

"Oh can it Jenny! You're just being nice cause some new Jailbait came into town and you've got the hots for him!" Jenny's face got red as Billy Creel put his hand on her shoulder. Billy had a concerned look on his face at the "Jailbait" comment.

Hardin looked confused and looked at his dad for the answer. "Dad, whats Jailbait?"

"Another time son. Damn it, Andy quit your shit! Look what you started! This is a celebration for someone finally making this town safe from the inside! No references in front of the kids!" Lucas fumed as he rubbed his temple. He did NOT want to have that conversation now with his son only being 10 years old. Leo snickered as he excused himself for the bathroom.

Maggie apparently had the same question while Billy looked back and gave the "Please don't" look. Jenny finally fumed down while Rick was twitching nervously in his seat. _Well that was.. interesting._

The table became quite until Billy Creel decided to break the silence. "So Rick, how old are you and why did you leave the vault in the first place? You don't seem to be a child but you do seem to look pretty young compared to us folk."

"Billy, we're 25 years old, are you insulating something?" Jenny played with an innocent face.

Billy's face went white and before he could say Rick jumped in.

"I'm only 19 and I left the vault not because I chose but because I had to. My dad left the Vault without telling anyone why. We're not supposed to leave so when he left the guards suspected I had something to do with it."

Billy let out a sigh of relief and continued the conversation. Jenny sported a nasty sneer and threw a glance showing that it wasn't over."Why didn't they just kick you out? Or question you? Wouldn't that be the proper thing to do?"

"No. They just attacked me on sight, and ended up killing two civilians in the Vault who tried to follow in my fathers footsteps. They also killed another one of my closest family friends who assisted my dad. I couldn't of got out without the help of my childhood friend Amata. She saved my life." Rick stopped eating and was staring his soup.

Lucy looked with compassion while Jenny asked, "Was she your girlfriend?"

"As small as Rick was during his physical I imagine Rick has a hard time picking up girls. Right Rick?" Lucas dropped his spoon while Lucy and Jenny gave a deep blush. Lady Manya slapped the Doc on his arm with a look of disapproval.

"But Dad! Rick isn't that small, he's actually pretty tall," Harden declared, causing Lucas to become more agitated. Lucy giggled while Rick slid into his chair. "Doc please refrain from comments at this time on one's physical condition. That's private."

"Oh yeah forgive me Lucas. Sorry Rick!" Doc waved from across the table while Rick gripped his spoon tighter.

Andy gave out a loud humph while Leo snickered once again in the bathroom, causing Jenny to become more distressed with her brothers developing behavior. "No... I mean, I wanted to, but in the end I never had the chance."

Lucas stood up and said, "I know you've lost a lot. We all have at one time or another." Everyone on the table paused before Lucas continued. "But remember you may have nothing to begin with, but you still have us." Leo busted out laughing in the bathroom and Jenny stood up in a rage sprinting up the stairs.

Doc Church leaned over the table and with that same sly smile he always pulled he said, "Rick, if you need anything at all and I mean anything, please don't be afraid to not ask me. Until you come up with five hundred caps for that Auto-Mac, that is." Lady Manya gave another swat on his arm this time making the Doc jump in his seat.

_I'm going to punch him right in his fucking juggler if he talks to me one more time. Just say one more thing. JUST SAY ONE MORE FUCKING WORD._

Lucy placed an arm on his shoulder looking at him concerned. "You okay Rick? You've been grinding your spoon into the of the bowl for a good minute." Rick looked to find his mole rat stew empty with his spoon bending at an obvious angle.

"Sorry, Its been a difficult day. I'm just having a hard time eating left handed is all."

Lucy gave a comforting smiled and said, "Hey we're friends. If you need to talk about anything just ask okay?"

_Friend. Hey that's a start. My first friend in the Capital Wasteland. Groovy._

Leo started franticly laughing in the bathroom while Jenny ran up the stairs to meet him. Andy continued to stare at Rick as he ate his squirrel while Maggie and Harden kept asking what the doctor and the term Jailbait was. Lucas sighed heavily realizing the questions would follow him the rest of the night.

Billy and Maggie were the first to leave, followed by the Vargas', the Doc, followed by the Stahls. Rick and Lucy left last, thanking Lucas as they parted. Rick said goodbye to Lucy at the gate before walking the opposite direction toward Moria's. It was nighttime outside, but found it still to be rather bright outside. He looked up and stopped walking right in front of Moria's.

The sky was vastly covered with millions of stars. He stood there for over twenty minutes reading the heavens to the best of his abilities. Learning on a projector underground was different from seeing it in real life. The beauty took Rick bringing him into a trance.

Rick was rudely interrupted by an acute shoulder check, slamming him down to reality.

"Hey man. What the-" He found himself looking at a highly intoxicated Jericho who turned around and let off a sneer.

"What the fuck did I say about talking to me like that? What the fuck DID I SAY!" Followed by an elbow to his shoulder Rick lost his balance and was thrown to the ground. "Stay on the ground dog. Just stay down, be a little bitch, I'm top dog. Me. Always am, and always will be! Best ye know it." Jericho swayed back and forth holding the rail scratching his beard. Rick clenched his splint as he continued.

"Know your place pussy. Know your place." Jericho, satisfied with his work turned around to continue on his way.

Rick tensed up clenching his fist. "No. I'm not gonna be some bitch. Not yours, and not anyone..." he murmured. Jericho stopped, turned around and walked up Rick. "Ill save my dad, and I'm not gonna stand around anymore. I'm not gonna let thugs like you push me around anymore!" Jericho became eye level with Rick and said with a thick breath, "Prove it." Jericho stared with an iron wall not letting up. Jericho exhaled a deep sigh, stood up straight turned around parting with one word. "Exactly."

Jericho walked away without saying another word. Swaying back and forth Jericho found himself in front of his room fumbling with his keys. He finally opened his door and stumbled into the center of his room. Countless liquor bottles scattered the floor while trash was overflowing in the small bucket in the corner. He went to his bed slid down picking up his prized AK-47, which he had found it appropriate to name Sam.

_Fucking stupid Sam. Some idiot comes into town and disarms a dud bomb, and everyone cheers him for it? Thats fucking ridiculous. Has the right to ridicule me, says I'm a thug._

Jericho looked over to find a small teddy bear in the corner with a whiskey bottle in hand staring him down with a blank stare.

"What the fuck are you looking at! I didn't ask for your opinion Jay!" Jericho roared slamming a nearby whisky bottle missing Jay by a foot.

_Damn it i'm talking to my gun and arguing with a teddy bear for judging me._

Lighting a cigarette he slid back onto his floor mattress and stared down at his weapon that carried his youth across the wasteland. Jericho exhaled the last of his cigarette and closed his eyes, hoping that for tonight, he could sleep without the night terrors that always found him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick woke up, feeling out of place. First of all, he was wearing a vault suit. Second, he was in Mr. Brotch's class listening to a lecture over the history of Vault Tech Corporation. Mr. Brotch strafed back and forth fumbling with his hands, something he always did during the exceedingly long speeches.

_This feels strange. Why am I in class? Am I back in the vault?_

Rick felt a strange sense of déjà vu sliding back in his chair. He felt a wave anxiety flow over him, but for what? His chair collapsed sending him on the ground. He turned around to see Butch with a smirk laughing as he picked himself up, embarrassed by the sudden attention. Dusting his vault suit he looked up and everything seemed to stop. Amata was sitting there staring with wide eyed look, tapping her finger.

_This can't be real..._

Rick now was hypnotized the signature tap and found he wasn't in class but in the cafeteria sitting across from his Dad who was tapping a pen to his glasses. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"I can't understand these new instructions the Overseer gave me? This is bullshit! Messing with my schedule like this!" His Dad sat there clutching some papers with frustration written on his face. Obviously this wasn't a good sign. Rick grabbed his head and closed his eyes anxiety rising.

_Dad? No. This isn't real. Gotta be a dream._

"Son of course it's a dream! You think you're really in the Vault? This is in your head Son. How do you think you we're able to be on a date with Amata? You never had the guts in real life to ask her out, even when I insisted she liked you!" Rick turned to his right seeing Amata tapping her foot holding his hand replying with a small smile.

"It's true Rick. I really did like you! Why didn't you ever make a move Ricky? You're still not sore for that nickname I gave you?"

_Fuck no. This isn't happening right now._

Butch peaked around the corner laughing as he saw Rick up close, "Haha! Rick buddy! Why you with my girl bud? You think it funny to play pretend don't you? You're not worth it today man. Come on Amata!"

"Coming Butch! Sorry Rick, guess you missed your chance." Amata shrugged, clicking her tongue and stood up to be taken by Butches arms. With a sinister smile from Butch, they faded away together in a mist. Rick had tears well up as he opened his mouth, but no words were able to come out.

"Well there's another moment you could have had. I'm ashamed. Being beat out by Butch? Disappointing really." His dad sat back staring down his son with a look of regret. The tapping continued inside Ricks mind becoming ominously louder. Rick slid further into his chair gripping his head trying to find a way out of this.

"_Dad! I left the vault didn't I? I left for you, to go out and find you! Thats something_!" Tap. Tap. Tap. Rick started seeing the vault around him becoming extremely dazed and evaporating around him.

"No no no no, I don't think you understand. You didn't choose to leave, you were forced to leave. Come on! Stop convincing yourself with false pretenses." His dad stood up with the seat behind him dissipating away. The table along with the rest of the diner disappeared until a black cloud surrounded Rick and his father. Rick was burying his face deeper inside his arms trying to defend himself anyway he could. Rick felt his insides tearing apart, anxiety spinning out of control. Rick sobbed, unable to control his emotions.

"Well not that it matters. I'm gone probably going to die. Die probably by the same raiders that got you that day. Or somewhat more painful. You'll never know, and sit in that town becoming old, frail, alone, just saying a bunch of what ifs." His Dad becoming more and more transparent started misting away up to his knees. The tapping continued painfully even thought there was nobody around making the sound anymore. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Rick stood up kicking over his chair, with it fading into mist. "_NO! My dad wouldn't say that and I will find my real dad! I'm sick of you whoever the fuck you are! JUST GO AWAY_!" Rick screamed clenching his head. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Rick sat up in his bed with a large headache. He then found the tap was still there, however it was at his front door. He grasped his pip boy depressing the light to see the time.

4:36 am.

_What the hell?_

Rick turned his pip boy to full brightness, and continued down the stairs to answer the door. Rick turned to see Wadsworth still in sleep mode, his standby light flickering in the dark. He opened to find Lucas Simms' standing at the door, AK in hand with his coat gone, and a small vest with ammo pouches filled with 2 magazines. He reminded Rick like a modern wasteland commando.

_The fuck?_

Lucas had a serious look on his face, which didn't seem to sit still since the man was known for his smile. "Emergency meeting, front of the gate. We got raided last night outside, and most likely they're going to do it again."

Lucas feeling he had dropped the news off continued in a quick job past Ricks house. Rick ran upstairs slipping on his tan cargo pants, hiking boots, and a grey T shirt. His recently activated bot Wadsworth came down stairs to meet Rick. Rick was able to activate him by obtaining a small cpu designed directly by Moria.

"Sir do you need anything of me until you return? And do be careful, you just had your splint removed, your still not 100 percent."

"No, and ill be fine Wadsworth, just please fill my waters if you can, and I'll take a note of it." Rick grabbed a bottled water he always kept by the door and left for the square.

There was already a crowd around the front entrance with Lucas, Jericho, Billy, and three unrecognized men geared up. The three men each had a vest with shoulder pads, knee pads, elbow and FN FALs to suit. Billy had a leather ammunition vest filled with a pump shot with a poorly sawed off stock and barrel. Jericho had the same leather vest except with several clips and his AK cradled in his arms. Stockholm was up top without a vest, just a backpack with his signature bolt action sniper in hand.

"Everyone may I have your attention please! Last night around 2:00 we had an assault on the front gate while a caravan was outside. It was Lucky's caravan unfortunately, and the raiders took off with all of his equipment. Lucky's well known for carrying an arsenal, so we're preparing for the worst. Lucky survived because of Stockholm, however Red, Lucky's mercenary was killed and two individuals that were with him are missing. I'm reporting accountability to find out who it was."

Lucas proceeded to start with the visitors in the common house, finding a traveling merchant was missing, and he had actually went to talk to Lucky for some business.

"Stahls! Is everyone accounted for!" Lucas announced going over his record sheet.

"Leo isn't, but we're checking the water processing plant now. However, me and my brother Andy are here." Jenny said with a look of embarrassment. "However I couldn't find Lucy. I tried going to her house, but it was locked."

_Shit._

Rick stepped forward with a lump forming in his throat and spoke, "She told me she was planning to jump a caravan to Rivet City."

"Someone open Lucy's house and double check at the common house for the traveling merchant! I don't want any conclusions made yet." One of the mercenaries and Billy set off to Lucy's while the other two set off to the common house.

Lucas turned to Jericho and asked "So what are we looking at Jericho? Whats your view on this as a former?" Jericho took out his dip, packing it in for the nicotine he was needing. Jericho voice tasted of fresh whiskey, and chewing was one of the few ways he found of sobering up fast.

"Truth is they're depending on us to know. They may be less aggressive than the Raiders up north, they however have been given a jump start to prove their place on the map. An assault on Megaton's walls is suicide, but we don't know what was all in Lucky's supplies. They may have taken the prisoners as by the opportunity or may use them as some weight. Lucy has a chance of surviving longer because they'll use her for mating. If they find her suitable that is." Slapping in his chew, he closed his dip can flipping it into his vest, right next to his knife slot.

Rick swallowed his lump, and stepped forward fear rising in his chest. "So what are y'all going to do? I mean about the prisoners? Is there any way to save them?" Jericho raised an eyebrow and spat next to Lucas causing a grunt from the cowboy.

"Honestly? Are you gonna do something about it? Well the trader is most likely dead, and the bimbo is going to be raped until she can't stand and kept only to keep the population going. We can't go there without casualties. Better them than anymore of us." Lucas had a displeased look on his face with Jericho's response but came forward in agreement.

"He is right, unfortunately. It's better for two to die then more just trying to save them. You gotta understand people die all the time out here. We're expecting a couple more to die tonight when the next raid. We'll survive but not without casualties. Trying to save them is just gonna double our pain." Lucas tried his hardest to keep the tone up, but the words had taken his effect.

Rick turned around and walked away toward his house. Ignoring Jericho's back ended stare he opened his door and closed it still holding the handle. His head was looking down, the weight of everything of those words bearing on him.

_That bitch is gonna be raped. People die all the time. Better them any more than us._

Rick clenching his fist looked at Wadsworth who was preforming a calibration on his his claw and spoke up in a tone Rick found unsettling for himself. "Wadsworth, grab my 10, my clips, and a bag with my medical supplies."

"Sir I advise you not to do anything rash, you're still not fully recovered. And why do you need your gun at all? I already told you Doc Church wasn't worth it!" Wadsworth rushed to his side holding his bag with everything in it.

"No, just making a run, initiate sleep mode." Rick spoke before closing the door.

Rick had an adrenaline rush flooding his head, trying to think of a way to combat what he was doing. The crowd became silent as they watched the young boy from vault 101 step forward with just a backpack and pistol in hand. Jericho still sipping on his chew turned with wide eyes and stepped forward. "What the fuck."

Lucas turned and slid in front of Rick arms wide, "Woah kid! Your not going anywhere! Not right now! I don't think you understand what's out there at all! Just go back to your room and sleep it off. Now's not the time to play hero."

"Let me through Lucas. I gotta go." Ricks face was full of determination, and he wasn't moving, just staring down Lucas.

"Let him go Lucas. If he wants to die let him die. I still think he's too much of a pussy to go and do it." Rick walked forward edging around Lucas and walked toward the gate. He could feel the wind blowing through the cracks of the gate while it rocked back and forth.

Jericho screamed with laughter, "Holy shit, I told you he wouldn't last a week. Let this idiot die. Not like he was any use. Disarming a dud." The front gate cracked open just enough for Rick to step out of. Rick placed one foot out and looked back at Jericho and said, "Doing more in one week than you ever done in your life Jericho."

_YEAAAAAAAA! Fuck yea Rick! You look like a total badass there!_

Rick stepped out to in front of Megaton and waited till the gate closed fully behind him. Walking forward he tapped on the secondary walls, which gave Stockholm the sign to open. The engine cracked to life shaking and spilling rust on top of Ricks no longer fine cut hair. The walls opened about three feet allowing just enough room to step under.

As soon as the walls receded back into the ground, Rick dusted his hair off and looked around.

_Okay this is a start. Where the hell am I going?_

"Jericho you pushed him way too hard! This is your fault by the way! You're always such a fucking idiot!" Jenny prodded Jericho's chest until he was back against the gate. "You always are such a fuckin prick thinking you're on the top of the world; that you are the biggest shit in here. And now you've provoked one of the few good things in this town to go out on a death sentence!" Jenny was now punching Jericho in the chest. Jericho was clenching his teeth and reached back preparing for a swing.

Billy ran and grabbed Jenny by the waist and picked her up, still swinging towards Jericho. "You know that kid may not be thinking right, but at least he had some good intentions, even if suicidal! He was right about that last comment," Billy spoke while restraining a violent Jenny. Jenny took off one of her boots and threw it towards Jericho landing a few feet short.

Jericho stood clenching his fist the last words the kid said. _Doing more in one week than your whole life Jericho._ Jericho slammed his fist on the gate, and pulled it open walking through screaming.

"That stupid mother fucking idiot! He's getting himself killed over some stupid slut! Fine! Fuck it! Ill show you doing something! Open the front gate Stockholm!" The front gate shuttered open and Jericho set off toward the town.

_Fucking Idiot. There are at least twenty raiders, now well armed, on high alert and preparing a raid. He's expecting to get in there alive he's an idiot._ Jericho set off in a quick pace toward the town. Unclipping Sam from his vest he checked to see if he was chambered. He paced until he found Rick on the ridge on the east overlooking the town. Jericho paused for a moment looking over the town. The town was filled with 10 raiders stacking up on ammunition and weapons for their latest raid. The brahmin was lying in one of the houses, most likely dead. 2 raiders watching the Megaton, 3 raiders on the brahmin passing and sorting through the goods, while another 2 raiders were beating on a small house in the corner. One raider was pissing in a corner while two Raiders were heating a syringe on a fire.

_Shit._ Jericho was obviously feeling how old he was. His knees were popping at every step he made, while his old vest seemed heavy compared to 10 years ago. Pushing himself up and ensuring he was clear he dashed for the ridge slamming his hand on Ricks mouth. Instantly he grabbed Ricks left hand and twisted it up flipping the weapon out of his hand. Rick looked up terrified and breathed a sigh of relief as Jericho put one finger up to his mouth.

Slowly letting go of Rick and handing him his weapon he started whispering, "Rick we need to get back to the town. We are outmatched 15 to 1 here. I understand you wanna save you bitch, but you need to put the facts on the line." Jericho rolled over to his back and looked back to see he was clear.

Rick looked right at Jericho and with a solid face whispered "No. Fuck I know how stupid this is but I'm not doing this just for her. I'm doing this for everyone in the wasteland. I'm not gonna let anyone become fodder for trash like them." Jericho still searching his back tried to reassure again, "Look just one man can't be a hero. You're not going to be able to assault them alone."

"Then help me. Just help me save them. Or just show me."

"I can't just show you how to-, fuck look we'll go by the school and if they're outside or somewhere in sight we'll do some surveillance. It's almost 5:20 and the suns gonna come up soon. First rule of surviving is to have the best cover, and this definitely not the best cover."

They both crept along the side of the ledge until they found the school. Two raiders were laughing walking around to the west side of the school, while one female raider was sitting against the ledge playing with a butterfly knife. Jericho stopped short twenty meters from the school and waited for the two to pass.

Jericho looked back at Rick with a wild fire in his eyes, "If you see an opportunity, take it, and don't over think. Watch my back." Jericho set down his AK and crept up above the female. With a graceful jump he landed in front of the woman and with her face in his palm slammed the back of her head into the wall with a sickening crunch. Jericho immediately grabbed her and dragged her around the north side of the school.

Rick felt of wave of nausea as he saw a clear sticky fluid mixed with blood seep out the back of her head. Jericho waved him down toward where he had dropped her and reached for his AK. Jericho moved forward and whispered "Guess I still got it. Okay, when we're moving always watch my six. Don't walk backwards just glance behind every couple of seconds. I'm covering the entire front right while we're against this wall. I can't catch up who's behind us. Let's go."

Rick nodded accepting this experienced man's word. The man looked like a bum, but he proved it otherwise with how he handled the situations. He moved lightly and carefully, even for how big he was.

They walked along the wall to the edge of the school until Jericho held up his fist to stop. He pointed up towards the window and issued a nod up towards it. There was a rifle pointing out the window cycling back and forth before receding back inside.

With a waving motion Jericho moved forward until he stopped short of the corner that rounded to the north side of the school. Jericho crept lower to the ground, guiding his weapon forward and right searching for any signs of movement.

Rick was shaking violently. His nerves we're becoming shot and was having trouble breathing. With his back to Jericho he grasped right wrist in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the shaking. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and a soft whisper in his ear.

"Your scared. It's fine to be scared but use the fear to make you stronger. And keep your pistol always up and pointed in the area you're covering. Imagine a raider coming around the corner and killing us cause you're trying to 'calm your nerves'. Thats not a way to go hero. And I'm sure as fuck not getting myself killed cause your being a bitch." With a pat to go with the speech, Rick wiped his hair back and held up the pistol breathing out. This shaking receded to minuscule, but was still present.

_Come on kid. Don't be the reason I die here. I'm going to need you to in order to get out of this alive._

"Follow me and always stay on my six. No more than three paces. From now on I'm tapping your thigh when we move. Quiet as possible. Got it?" Rick gave Jericho a frightened nod and continued covering Jericho's six. Jericho breathed out, and swiveled around the corner keeping his weapon high. Crouching down at the corner he gave a small tap and proceeded against the wall up to the edge of the collapsed entrance.

Raising his fist they both stopped short of the entrance. Jericho while holding his AK pulled out a small mirror and held it on the edge of the wall. The entire part of the building was collapsed with no roof, several floors visible. Immediately to the left of the ruined entrance was a corner of a former room, surrounded by dozens of school desks. A balcony in the distance were two Raiders, one a sniper while one asleep. Directly across from them was the basement door, issuing a flickering light in response.

After looking for the opening he needed he put it away and preformed a tap on Ricks thigh then a quick swivel in the corner of the destroyed room by the teachers desk. While both in the corner and weapons raised Jericho double checked his back pocket while holding his weapon toward the basement door.

Jericho still searching whispered in Ricks ear, "Okay good for now. We have two raiders up top, one by the window we passed under, and another in the corner sleeping. There's a door to our left that leads inside. I'm making a decision and we're going in. Just know, moving inside and close quarters is completely different world then out here." Jericho pulled out a grenade, extremely worn and inspected the pull pin.

_This will work._ Rick stared at the grenade becoming more uncomfortable as Jericho set down his AK and started pulling the pin.

"I thought we were just going to see if they we're outside? Didn't you say that this was suicide? And I've never been in close combat before! I've never been in a fight! I practically snuck my way out of the vault and got extremely lucky!" Jericho slapped his hand on Rick's mouth motioning for him to be quiet. When Rick settled down he motioned Rick to keep his pistol up while he messed with the pin.

"I said keep it quiet. And what the hell was with the hero speech and now your pussing out? We've made this far so I might as well keep going. Keep in mind I've been doing this thirty years, and this is my way of showing you how. Besides this kind of shit gets me the rush I've been looking for. Raiders are dumb, high, walking sexual organisms with no tactics whatsoever. Think of this as training." Jericho finally managed to have the safety pin hang out almost all the way with the lever still connected.

He then took out a spool of string and tied it to the safety pin, and wedged the grenade under the desk slowly. Then he pulled out his jet inhaler and tied the other end, and set it on top of the desk. "Fucking waste of a Jet."

"Okay, that will be our ticket out of here. They have a patrol circling the compound, the two from earlier, and they'll eventually come back here. Okay got your shit together Rick?" Rick nervously shook his head and Jericho readjusted his AK flipping his safety back off.

Jericho readied in a low crouch tapped Ricks thigh, and both quietly but steady crossed behind the desk and across the ruined room to settle next to the door. The raider up top began to yawn and stepped over to kick his sleeping counterpart in the boot getting a feral response in reply. Jericho opened the door; Rick following through, and closed the door without a sound made.

As soon as Rick walked inside the school he nearly threw up. The smell was something out of a horror movie, piss, sex, fecal matter, and death. He was pretty sure there was a fresh puke on the wall. Jericho pulled out a bandana and tied it around his mouth and looked back at Rick who was leaning over trying to survive the smell.

_Holy fuck. That looks like fucking puke, I'm going to-_

Rick ended up puking over the wall and Jericho shook his head, turning back and holding his AK up waiting for Rick to recover. "Rick come on. From now we absolutely have to be quiet. We're going from room to room and most likely will see some combat. Same rules when moving just when we enter a room I'll clear left, you right, and then I'll take cover by the door, got it?"

"Sure, I-I got it Jericho," Rick panted out spitting out the last of his contents, a thin line of drool blowing out of his mouth.

Jericho grabbed Rick by his shirt and lifted him up to get the point across. "I'm being fucking serious! If I die here, don't bitch and whine, just continue for them. Your life no longer matters here! You wanted to save them, this is our chance hero. Prove me wrong." With that Jericho set him down, and with a hard tap to Rick's thigh, Jericho had his gun pointed down the hallway, prepared for any unlucky Raider.

Rick posted up behind Jericho gun pointed downrange still spitting out any uneasy contents that were in his mouth. With a tap they pulled up to the T and headed right. It ended with a dead end with two doors. With another tap Jericho pointed to the door on the left settling up as Rick right behind adrenaline taking full effect. Jericho grabbed the handle and opened it rushing in followed by Rick.

Jericho without a moments hesitation pulled out his knife and slammed it into an unlucky raiders left juggler. Rick watched in horror as Jericho slammed him into a wall twisting the knife all the way to the other side of the Raider's neck. They both toppled to the ground Jericho holding the Raiders mouth until he stopped squirming. The Raider's eyes rolled to the back of his head gurgling. Blood was pulsating out of the wound squirting an entire meter splashing Rick on his shirts.

Ricks nausea resurfaced and started lurching again, seeing another brutal kill in less than five minutes. Jericho stood up wiping the blade off on his trouser and motioned for Rick to stand at the next door.

They held up again and continued along the rest of the floor not finding anything except an extremely frightened Molerat who started to squeal as they opened the door.

Rick and Jericho walked up the stairs to the first floor entrance and stood there Jericho breathing heavy, while Rick was shaking with fear. They sat regaining their breath for the seconds rest they had, trying to hold their stomachs as the schools stench became stronger.

Jericho tapped Ricks thigh once again and followed Jericho left to the back of the school. Right when they stopped at a supply closet a large boom echoed the entire school, causing a large amount of dust to fall from the ceiling and the school to spring to life. Raiders started screaming running out toward the staircase and entrance exclaiming out loud shouts and orders around.

One Raider with a hokey mask ran by the supply closet only to meet an arm bar followed by a knife down on his neck, the same signature Jericho use on the last two. Jericho pulled the Raider into the closet and issued Rick to follow closely into the back of the school. When rounding the corner, a Raider was standing in front of a cell shotgun in hand, screamed and pulled up his weapon.

Jericho was fast. The weapon wasn't even halfway up before Jericho had fired three shots into the man causing him to stagger and fall, shotgun landing on the ground. Rick and Jericho moved forward, while Rick kicked the man in the face to ensure he was dead. Jericho posted in the next room while a figure was heard rattling in the cage. Rick slid the cage open, and was on the verge of crying.

Lucy's hair was ripped out, no longer the blonde it once shown. Her face was swollen up, the most noticeable was a scar that proceeded down her face, yellow and bloody. Her breast and stomach had bite marks all over them bruised and broken skin. Rick saw blood trickling down her leg as well with other various fluids.

Rick panicked fearing the worst for his only friend, however found her chest rising and falling in rapid short breaths. "Shes alive! But her breath is extremely shallow, and she isn't waking up. Where is the merchant, is he nearby?"

Jericho shook his head coming out of the coherent room with a small curtain in hand.

"No he didn't make it. You got twenty seconds then we move." With a quick toss of the blanket Jericho went and stood at the entrance to the hallway with a grim look under his bandana. The other man was not as fortunate as Lucy. He was split open, blood and organs everywhere distributed by heart, lungs, kidneys, and intestines.

_Raiders today have no class. Eating there kills? Such a waste. Guess it's past the time when clans used to actually have a meaning._

Rick wrapped Lucy in the blanket, giving her some form of courtesy. He picked Lucy up hoisting her over his shoulder. He was obviously straining to keep his balance and the smell she was protruding was not helping either. Jericho still crouching by the door stiffened up, as he heard gunfire erupting outside. He heard ominous screams from upstairs as the Raiders were trying to sort out the confusion of gunfire and an explosion happening in their compound. Two Raiders were talking next to the stairwell well aware of Jericho's presence.

_Fuck. They'll be coming to grab Lucy for leverage now._

Jericho raised his fist issuing Rick to hold his ground while he pulled out his last grenade. Jericho with his one free hand flipped the safety pin with his thumb, sending the lever popping off and the grenade primed. Jericho threw the grenade toward the staircase while tapping Rick right after as they ran left towards the south end of the school. The two Raiders screamed turning around trying to escape down the staircase.

_Thats my last one. Better be the distraction we need._

Jericho's grenade landed right inside the staircase. The blast echoed the school, shaking the foundation as dust and tiles fell to the ground. Jericho and Rick arrived in the hallway right outside the lobby. Jericho swiveled checking above and around the lobby and issued Rick to come forward. Ricks legs were shaking violently and his recently healed forearm that was holding Lucy on his shoulder was starting to take its toll.

Jericho went right next to the front door, aiming down the opposite entrance of the hallway. Rick sat Lucy down behind Jericho. Rick stood shaking off his legs taking advantage of the short break it had presented them.

"Keep your gun pointed down the hallway we came from idiot! We still don't know if that's clear or not. Looks like the assault started on Megaton. I wasn't expecting them so soon. Maybe that first grenade got everyone jumpy." Jericho and Rick sat for another minute in silence as the gunfire continued outside.

"Okay we're going out the front, they'll be expecting us out the back got it? Get ready." Jericho grabbed the handle while Rick struggled to get Lucy on top of his shoulders once again. Jericho opened the door, Rick right behind his 10mm becoming increasingly painful to hold up with his struggling forearm.

Jericho immediately starting firing his AK, Rick feeling every single pressure wave the weapon expelled as it emptied his entire clip. Rick was sent flying back dropping Lucy as Jericho did a back kick, sending Rick out of the fatal funnel of the door.

Jericho slammed down against the wall clenching his shoulder screaming in pain as blood trickled down his arm. His leg was twitching as it tried to recognize the foreign object in his thigh.

"Fucking the idiot! Why the hell did I do this stupid shit? All for some fucking vault dweller pussy and a bimbo who doesn't put out! Damn it Jericho!" Jericho continued to grasp his arm harder, the shirt underneath becoming wetter by every second.

Rick panicked dragging Lucy trying to save her from the stray bullets that echoed the lobby. Ricochets kept whizzing over their heads causing Rick start locking up.

Jericho grabbed Ricks shirt screaming, "What the fuck did- I fuckin say? Pick up Lucy- and forget about me-! Fuckin no good idiot! Fucking go!"

Rick was panicking shaking as Jericho continued to scream at him, spit coming out of his mouth. "I said fucking go! You dumb-ass! I swear to god if you die here I'm dragging you to hell! Don't you tell me I hadn't done nothin fucking right! Run!" Jericho pulled up Sam pointing at Rick finally getting his point across. Rick went flying towards Lucy.

Jericho sat up against the wall holding Sam. His vision fading back and forth he depressed the mag release and inserted a new clip. He pulled out his mirror and edged it to see what was stopping him. _Looks like just two from what I can see. Looks like small arms, can't tell what kind._ He then swiveled his gun around the main entrance and fired an entire clip blindly out the door. The response was the exact same several Raiders screaming and firing blindly back with no accuracy whatsoever.

_Confuse and Conquer. Hopefully this will be the attention Rick needs to get out._

Rick hoisted Lucy up and took down the hallway, leaning on the wall to avoid the main doors sight. Ricks head was buzzing and vision was pulsation, becoming more claustrophobic as he navigated down to the staircase. Rick continued in a steady fast pace stopped short of the staircase holding his breath for the worst. The staircase covered in black soot, smelled of a residue of explosive, dust, and blood. Rick ignored the two bodies that sat inside the staircase stepping over them, leaning against the wall to assist not falling over with Lucy. Lucy moaned a rattle from the rough contact of the wall, slightly moving in Ricks shoulder.

"Shh. I'll get you out Lucy. Just please stay quiet." Rick whispered hoping he hadn't spoke to loud.

Rick was now at the bottom of the staircase. A raider with a gas mask poked out of the end of the hallway with a sniper in hand, the same one that was overlooking the window. He stopped staring Rick, the only sound being the slow rythmic breathing of the mask. Rick still had the pistol pointing at him only five meters away struggling to hold the pistol on his new target.

Rick shaking violently, spat out at the raider, "Don't you fucking think about it." The Raider not making a sound, raised his weapon up preparing to fire. Rick pulled the trigger and watch as the bullet hit the raider square in the mask, causing a whooshing sound to erupt on the mask. The raider tripped back against the wall and fell to the ground. Rick continued down the hall not looking back at the first life he had taken.

He arrived at the backdoor and found it was still closed, with his fresh puddle of puke still against the wall. He laid Lucy against the door and took out a second clip out of his backpack. He released his magazine and inspected the amount of ammo he had left.

One in the chamber, one in the clip. Rick slid the clip into his backpack, and slapped in the new clip until he heard a satisfying click. Rick sat the bag next to Lucy and doubled back to the man he had just shot. He picked up the bolt action rifle quickly inspected the chamber and the mechanism. It certainly didn't look in the best quality but being a single shot, it didn't have much chance of jamming. It had two clips on the barrel and the stock, available for a strap. The stock had an ammunition carriage, holding four additional bullets.

It's an individual feed, and has one round in. Don't have a real choice right now.

Rick looked down at the man he had shot. The man wasn't moving and there was no sound coming from the mask. He crept his hand toward the mask, suddenly pulling back his current thoughts and immediately grabbed the strap the man no longer had a need for.

Running back to the door Rick slid on his backpack and clipped his new rifle to the strap. Rick cracked the door looking at the current view. The sun was cracking over the horizon, the sky becoming orange and casting shadows over the wasteland. Looking right he found no one up top watching the balcony, while left there was nothing except the remains of the previous sleeping Raider who found the jet. The desks were totally destroyed with splinters and metal everywhere. A large residue of dust and gunpowder hung in the air making it even more difficult to breathe.

Rick closed the door looking down at Lucy, who was still rattling in every breath, due to the collection of fluids forming at the bottom of her throat. Her breath was becoming shallow and she seemed to be gasping for air. Rick grabbed Lucy hoisting her on his shoulder once again, hearing her moan at the sudden contact. Rick opened the door pistol aimed high as he could manage. Running at a steady pace he swiveled left outside the ruins and followed the edge of the school heading toward the ledge east of the school.

Jericho wheezed out a cough as he tried to get up. He had managed to stop the bleeding in his arm with the bandages Rick left, and his leg wasn't bleeding much in the first place besides being shattered. Collecting the strength he needed, he used Sam to pick himself up and leaned against the wall.

_The fuck I die here like a bitch. I'm taking these guys with me! Fuck this!_

A heavy voice screamed as Jericho had just flipped off his safety. "Forget this guy! Get to Megaton now! He's not going anywhere and this will just hold us up!"

"Yea but-"

"No buts! Don't worry he'll bleed out, lets go! We need everyone there now!"

Waiting for them to move Jericho clipped Sam to his back and hobbled to the nearest classroom. He collapsed into a desk chair grabbing his leg in pain before unclipping his weapon. He looked down at Sam sighing, before seeing a pair of crutches leaning against the wall.

_Damn it. Lucas is going to give me shit for this._

Rick had managed to get on top of the ridge adrenaline pumping out most of the work. He had made it across to the end of the ridge, just above the dumpsters. Rick looked up recognizing the Megaton gate, surrounded by Raiders. Stockholm and Lucas Simms were at the post, hiding behind the metal sheets stacked with sandbags unable to get a shot off. There was up to eight Raiders on the west ridge of Megaton taking potshots while two Raiders were at the bottom of the ridge holding an RPG, trying to load the equipment, but having trouble locking it in all the way. Rick laid Lucy down on the ledge overlooking the bus stop and did a quick survey around and behind him.

_Shit. They seem focused on whatever that is. Come on Rick._

One of the Raiders held the RPG on the ground while the other Raider twisted the explosive trying to engage it. Lucas and Stockholm peaked out trying to get a shot off, but were constantly reminded of the other Raiders firing on their position. Rick finally coming to a decision, dropped his bag and pulled out his rifle, pulling the bolt to ensure it was loaded.

Rick still shaking, took deep breaths until he was able to somewhat relax. He laid down lining up the iron sights, trying to gauge the distance. Rick aimed relaxed and pulled the trigger. With a crack and a slight kick, the bullet flew falling short by almost a full two meters. Rick cursed himself, pulling back the bolt sliding in another brass.

_Come on Rick. Four more left..._

One of the Raiders on the ledge heard the ricochet whizz and crouched up looking for the suspect. Seeing Rick on the ledge he started firing towards Rick with a pistol, fortunately falling short for the weapons range.

"Shit! Didn't think this out!" Rick cursed, readjusting his stance on the ground for a more comfortable position. The two Raiders screamed out in joy as they locked the RPG munition in place. The raider swung the RPG on his shoulder while the other one put on his mask and held his ears. Rick shot again falling short a meter.

"Come on!" Rick re-chambered another round furiously, realizing how much time he had. Rick noticed he had a Raider climbing up the ledge, the same one that had noticed him. Rick paused and looked at the Raider with the RPG adjusting his stance getting ready to fire.

_Come on Rick! You can do this!_

Rick slammed his bolt forward and aimed another inch higher. The Raider next to him had gotten on the ledge and was sprinting toward Rick. Rick exhaled squeezing the trigger firing his round. The bullet struck the RPG itself, and snapping it out of the raiders hands over the cover.

Rick released his rifle, grabbing for his pistol but ended up getting a kick in the face instead. Rick rolled of the ledge slamming into the side of the dumpster groaning as he barely held consciousness.

Everything was blurry, feeling like the dream he had just had, right when he told his dad to go away. Even the tap was there, however it was the Raiders heavy footsteps sliding down the ledge.

Rick turned to see the Raider sliding down the side of the ridge pistol in hand which aiming it toward Rick ensuring he was dead. The Raider had the pistol ripped out of his hand, forearm gushing in blood as it became apparent that he had been shot. Rick stood up to see Jericho hobbling with crutches with Sam on his back and a 9mm in hand. Jericho hopped up to Rick and nudged him with his crutch.

"Get up. We still got shit to take care of. Where the hell is Lucy? My god if she died, I'm shooting you for all the shit you've put me through," Jericho fumed.

Rick grasped the dumpster for strength still fuzzy from his recent concussion. "Fuck Jericho, I thought you were dead.. The town is being assaulted by six raiders at the front. Lucy is on the ledge above me." Rick grasped his head, seeing red on his hand and hearing a throbbing sound that wouldn't go away.

"Go get her. I still need to assist in how I can with the rest of Megaton. With a couple more gone Stockholm and Lucas should have the window they need. Leaving Lucy alone? You're lucky if she's not dead. Idiot."

_No fucking recognition from this guy._ Rick shook his head trying to get his vision clear. With the help of Jericho as a foot post, Rick climbed back to the top of the ledge. Rick heard a groan and noticed the unconscious Raider, squirming back and forth. Rick pointed his weapon, pulled the trigger, only this time, no feelings surfaced about taking another life.

Lucas sat back holding the mirror, seeing Jericho hobbling to the western ledge. Lucas laughed seeing Jericho in crutches, savoring the joke for later. Lucas looked at Stockholm was also using the mirror to watch the Raiders argue on who should go grab the RPG.

"Jericho's behind them. Only a matter time now. Let's keep them busy, shall we?"

With a silent nod, Stockholm sat back against the balcony waiting for the screams of confusion to ignite off. Stockholm was a man of few words since he usually sat up alone watching the horizon all day. Just a single nod or shake was the only response you get from him, even in a combat situation. Sniping was straightforward enough once you've sat in the same position for the last three years taking pot shot at Raiders.

Several screams and gunfire from a exceedingly familiar AK, Stockholm swiveled the corner and landed a shot on one of the raiders that had evaded him the entire fight. Cracking a smirk he re-chambered a second round and in less than a second took out a runner who realized that he was being flanked. In a fluid motion guiding his weapon, he slammed the bolt forward and took out pesky raider number 3.

Jericho had settled down behind one of the ruined houses, killing one Raider on top of the ridge. Thats all that took to send the Raiders in a panic. The Raiders were picked off one by one being flanked by both sides. Within three minutes Stockholm let off a last crack, and the last runner went tumbling down leaving the town of Megaton and Springville silent.

Jericho stayed in his position for fifteen minutes until Billy and the three Mercenaries came ensuring it was clear front of Megaton. With a wave, the three mercenaries and Billy set off to the opposite side of Megaton making sure no stragglers were trying to get in. Jericho hoisted Sam, pulled out a dip, and hobbled to the gate clenching as his knee popped from every step.

Lucas came running out followed by Doc Church. The Doc looked nervous being outside the gate holding his supplies close and staying even closer to Lucas. "Jericho I thought you said crutches were for old people, yet here you are," Lucas exclaimed with a giant smile on his face.

Jericho snapped back, "Shut up Lucas. Nobody thinks your funny." Jericho slammed down on the ground removing his vest, throwing it to the side carelessly. He took off his shirt next, revealing his wound, while the doctor pulled out bandages, a bottle and medical calipers. Lucas turned to see Rick coming up the hill holding Lucy in his arms, swaying back and forth in exhaustion.

Rick was a fucking wreck. His combat boots and tan pants were drenched in sweat, while his shirt and face was covered in blood. He had Lucy cradled in his hands still wrapped in the blanket. Lucy head was resting on Ricks shoulders her breathing still rattled. Lucas galloped up and took Lucy out of Ricks hand, and sprinted inside Megaton issuing the doctor to come with.

"Doc I need you now!"

With a wave Jericho issued he was fine, Doc Church grabbed his supplies and ran after Lucy inside Megaton. Rick walked up to the gate, energy altogether gone as the last of his adrenaline dumped off. Rick gave a quick glance to Jericho, and when they met eyes, Rick was expecting some form of insult or bitching. All he got however was Jericho giving a nod before looking back into the sunrise.

Rick opened the secondary gate, finding the town arguing with eachother. Jenny caught sight of Rick and gasped. Everyone turned to see what had Jenny so locked up and stopped talking. Rick carried a vacant stare, not caring how many people's attention he had, and continued to walk toward his house until he was fully inside. Stockholm smirked from atop of the balcony. Unbeknownst to the rest of the town, the "kid" from Vault 101 just saved it for the second time that week.

_Author's Notes: Holy bananas. 8000 words. I'm still trying to figure out if I wanna keep writing this story. As long as people read it and are happy, thats all that matters. I'm not going to be able to dish another one out for awhile since I'm going to be working for probably the next three weeks straight 0.0 Reviews, good or bad, or tips just let me know. Thanks :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Rick woke up grasping his pip boy, and turned on the light. He stood up, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and walked to the toilet. Looking in the mirror he recognized his hair was no longer the prime cut from the vault, but becoming shaggy. He scrubbed his hair back and forth watching the flakes fall past like snow.

He rubbed the recent gash which was barely noticeable now in the light. It had been two weeks since his little "incident", and he was still having flashbacks of that Raider in his dreams. Lucy had awoken from her coma, and refused to her leave her house and barely spoke more than two words. She hadn't even said anything to Rick whatsoever except a soft goodbye when he leaves. The doctor had explained she was in a state of shock, likely a case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (fairly common in the wastes), and would pull out of it given time. Rick had been visiting her every day that he could, but his last two weeks had been too preoccupied ever since...

Jericho had decided to take Rick under his wing, training him relentlessly. The mornings were always a workout and followed by all day training in various forms of combat. Last week he forced Rick to try to get Jericho on the ground for an hour straight, ending with an unsuccessful and exhausted Rick. The man wouldn't say why he was helping Rick, except sparse mentions of trying to compensate for his sins.

Rick finished peeing, pulled up his pants and walked downstairs finding Wadsworth still in his sleep mode, having yet to be re-activated for the day. Rick walked to the back of his "cozy" home, where his recent laundry was, threw on a white T and some shorts, and he slipped on his boots. He grabbed a water bottle and threw on his recently acquired hiking backpack and stepped outside.

He opened the front door and stepped out into the darkness. Sitting next to the front gate was Jericho holding a single watch on a chain, giving a look of disapproval. Next to Jericho was a sandbag roughly the size of a pillow.

"Well, here's what you're doing today: You're going to do a circuit ruck with this sand in your backpack, all the way around the town. You'll start at the bomb, run up the hill around the outskirts of the town, and then run back to the bomb. I want ten laps. After you're done, you will come back to the house. Clear?"

Rick gave a nod, knowing better then questioning at the exercises he laid out. Jericho sat back in his chair in front of the gate holding the watch, and popped open a can of dip while staring at Rick. Rick started his five mile trek around the town, watching it slowly come to life as the sun began to rise. First was always Lucas with his cup of coffee, and Moriarty with his morning cigar. Nova came out as well and always stared at Rick as he ran by. Moira was usually next opening up shop and sweeping over her building. Last was the town center, being the Doc, the Stahl's bar, and the church of Atom. The professor always came out after ten, which was gratifying for Rick since he wouldn't have to hear about being the "demon of atom".

_Demon of Atom. I'm using that as a Halloween Costume next year. _Rick chuckled at the silly idea and continued his run.

He arrived back drenched in sweat, finally completing his five mile run and found Jericho standing with the door open to Ricks house. The boy came dropped his bag and gulped down some water as he observed Jericho. The older man grabbed a plastic knife and tossed it, and walked over with a slight limp in his leg, still recovering from his recent battle.

"Come at me," Jericho challenged rocking back and forth.

_This can't be that easy._

Rick rushed forward toward Jericho knife out preparing a jab on his side. Jericho grasped Ricks forearm and twisted in a counterclockwise motion flipping the knife out of Ricks hand. He then held the knife up to Ricks throat. "You're dead. Again." Jericho said pushing Rick to the other side of the room still in the same stance as they started.

Rick picked up his knife again and got back in a low stance. This time going in for a low jab, bringing the knife up under his guard. Rick got a low kick to his thigh, which made him bow in. A second later Rick felt another line of residue on his throat. Jericho sighed and exclaimed more agitated, "Again."

The sparring lasted for over an hour, with Rick having several residue marks on his face, neck, hands, and torso. Jericho only had residue on his hands and forearms, self inflicted. Rick sat back against the wall exhausted from the five mile rucksack combined with the recent sparring session.

Wadsworth floated toward Rick, handing him a towel and water bottle praising his work. Rick chuckled at the robot. Jericho walked over dropping his knife in Ricks lap, earning a sour look from the trainee.

"Get up. We're going down to the Stahls diner for your brunch meal. You got fifteen minutes to shower." Jericho gave the same fixed stare he had all morning and walked out the door.

_At least he's not insulting me today._ Rick looked over to see a teddy bear in the corner holding a whiskey bottle in hand looking directly at him.

_The fuck?_

Jericho continued his long walk down the hill, holding onto the rail until he reached the bottom. Walking down a hill was painful enough, and he wasn't looking for the walk uphill. Jericho looked up to see a concerned Stockholm talking to Lucas, who wasn't giving off the famous smile. Lucas proceeded to give several nods, and slap Stockholm on the shoulder giving an assuring smile and then watching Stockholm walk up the hill back to his usual position. Lucas stared at the ground, scratching his beard for a good minute then started walking up behind the bomb toward Moriarty's Bar.

_Guess we've got trouble in paradise._

Jericho sat down at the bar finding Jenny attending the bar laughing at Billy's new goatee. Jenny saw Jericho and stopped laughing, changing her disposition to the fake smile she always put on when he arrived.

"Jericho! My old buddy! Can I get you anything?" Jenny exclaiming as she continued her charade. She knew Jericho had a thing for when people talked about his age. Jericho breathed out and, gritting his teeth, he asked for a glass of water. He looked back to see Rick running with a trail of dust in his wake. The boy sat down, and Jenny pulled up an oatmeal bowl filled with mutfruit and a side of brahmin steak.

"Eat," Jericho commanded. Either too tired to argue or too hungry to resist, Rick ate.

Jenny leaned over the side and stared at Jericho with a grin.

"You know Jericho, your turning into a real softie. You used to tell me to fuck off in the mornings and spit at me, but now not even a snap? Color me _shocked!_"

Rick looked up to see Jericho clench his glass of water, clearly becoming more irritated as she invaded his day. The girl looked over to Rick, gave him a wink, and walked back to Billy waiting at the other end of the bar.

"Rick, I'm giving you to Stockholm for the day. After you're done with him, you're done for the day." Rick nodded in agreement. As Jericho wobbled off, Rick relaxed his stance and exhaled. He eased up entirely, and checked back to see if Jericho was still in sight.

_Finally a break for once! I can't shit wrong around this guy without him going off._

Jenny eyed Jericho until he left and scooted down the bar towards Rick. With a laugh, she asked, "Hey hot shot! How's the commando training going? You don't look any different besides your hair." She proceeded to ruffle his hair, getting a playful slap in response.

"It's only been two weeks Jenny. It sucks. But every day usually starts with a run or cardio, followed by food here, than various skills. Yesterday all I did for two hours was practice breeching and clearing out my house. I feel as I'm in some sort of boot camp! I don't know how much longer I can do this crap!" Rick stretched out his fingers and arms, still sore from nonstop hard work the day prior.

Jenny sighed looking out towards the empty bomb, with the core itself being dragged out last week by two of the towns brahmin. Rick slid his empty plate and bowl out, popping his knuckles before getting up and stretching, feeling his entire spine pop individually. "Oh yeah. That's the stuff."

"You heard about Lucy? She started talking and socializing this morning! The doctor says she's finally starting to move on, but she almost seems to be relying on conditioning from other people, so if she seems too happy just keep that in mind," Jenny exclaimed, watching Rick's face pause and light up like a Christmas tree.

Rick turned and looked at his pip boy hoping he could have some time. Seeing his friend return to normal was one of the things he needed to hear. He smiled and started hiking up the hill, grunting at his legs tightening up. He reached the base of the balcony and called out to Stockholm. Stockholm appeared at the edge and looked at Rick.

"I was wondering if I could check on Lucy real quick. Is that okay?" Stockholm responded with a nod and went back to his post enjoying the sun baking the face of the town. Rick ran towards Lucy's house boasting a smile as he dashed toward her door.

Jericho stepped into Moriarty's, leaning into the bar, and finding Nova tending the bar. Jericho felt a loss of words, fearing the awkward moment that happened last month would come up. Nova locked eye's with Jericho and fell to the ground with a small giggle and took out a cigarette and handed it to him.

"Well here's a face I haven't seen in awhile." Novas smooth tone echoed the bar. Jericho eased up a little, satisfied that she did not bring up that particular night...

"So how goes the training with the fresh meat you brought into town?" Nova leaned over the counter showing off her aspiring qualities.

Jericho grumbled his voice trying to focus on the matter at hand and whispered in Nova's ear, "I've been keeping an eye on Rick for the last two months, but there's been word from Blackwater that a new hit just came up. They said they denied of course along with Reiley's, and Talon as well, but I need to know why. Christian couldn't say whom it was but said the man was definitely willing to put on top dollar for it. Nova, have you seen any mercenaries, mysterious people, or anyone who could have stopped by the bar?"

Nova stepped back to examine Jericho's face surprised by the sudden seriousness of the tone. Jericho kept staring her for an answer, never breaking any eye contact. Nova leaned forward continuing without disturbing Moriarty in the other room.

"Only one. The guy in the corner, Burke. He was a quiet guy; came in and has been sitting here for the last five months. Never said a word except for a drink. Every day he would ask the same travelers if they were interested in an offer and the customers would decline. Whenever Lucas or Stockholm came in here he would leave for the rest of the day. All that changed when Gob was talking about the bomb. He rushed up in a frenzy, asking if it was true, then put on a solid face and left. We went to the Sheriff, and he said he would keep an eye on it, but Burke never showed back up." Nova stared in the corner the odd man usually sat, expecting him to pop back up and ask for a drink.

Jericho stood up analyzing the situation, trying to piece together what had been collected. "Jericho do you think it could have been Burke? I mean he was just a simple man, yet him flipping over the bomb still scared the shit out of me and Gob. Maybe he needed that bomb for something."

Jericho stood up without saying a word, and walked out of the door weighing if his evidence was true or not. "I'm piecing together what I know Nova. I'll see what I can do. If there is a hit, I'll be close by the kid, hoping to catch it."

Nova stood back amazed by the current comment. Nova had known Jericho for years, and he never spoke of anyone else, besides her, with such care. He never gave a shit about anyone else his entire fifteen years in Megaton, and less than a month this kid had Jericho's eyes looking out for him.

Jericho stood up, his knees popping. Gob walked down stairs making a nasty look as Jericho wobbled by until he finally was out of the bar.

"Did he come and cause trouble again?" Gobbed asked with a slight tinge of hate in his voice. Nova shook her head and pulled out a glass for Gob. They both started cleaning the dishes, talking about why Galaxy News Radio had entirely fallen off the radio network.

Rick knocked twice on Lucy's before hearing a faint reply. Rick opened the door, looking up to see Lucy leaning over the second balcony in sweats and a white shirt, boasting a wide smile when she noticed it was Rick. Lucy had a bandage over her right eye still covering the wound that hadn't quite fully healed. Her hair was now shorter than Nova's hair, but was long enough to cover her eyes.

"Hey stranger. Are you sure you're in the right place? I don't recognize you." Lucy said in a playful jester. Rick replied with a smug look dropping his shoulders in his reply. He ran up the stairs grabbing Lucy in a hug, which she gladly returned with a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by much. Jericho's training me to death lately. I'm just glad he's old and can't keep up if I decide to give him the finger."

"I'm just amazed you're going through with it. Jenny told me about your determination! I think I would have quit by now. There's no way I could do half the workouts or instructions he throws." Lucy laid on her bed stomach down, feet up while she kept her eyes on Rick in an attempt to make him blush. He pulled a chair and started stretching his legs getting his muscles loose as possible for the upcoming challenge.

_He's starting to change. He doesn't blush as much anymore._

Rick looked over to see Lucy eye's locked on him and his stage fright came rushing back as the blood rushed to his cheeks once again. Rick sat back stretching his arm, trying to cancel out her current stare.

_Or maybe not._

"So how have you been? How are you with everything that's been going on?" Rick stammered to maintain a form of conversation.

"It's been good! Jenny keeps me company on her breaks and the doctor says I don't have any permanent injuries. So far everything's been good! Sorry if I was turning into a grumpy old woman." Lucy gave a pleased smile hoping she could pass off the lie without any questions.

"Well it's good to see you smile again. You started looking like Jericho." Rick threw a tongue, and Lucy threw her boot in a reply. Rick caught the boot, surprising Lucy with his reaction time.

"Oh a boot, I'm shaking in my... boots." Rick taunted giving a goofy grin.

Lucy stared as Rick's face fell. _Rick. That was lame._

Lucy laughed and stood up walking towards Rick. She then grabbed him in a hug that made him jump at the sudden contact. He felt a whimper on his shoulder, which he thought was laughter. Then he felt the drops on his shirt, and his smile fell. He laid his hands behind her and held her as she wept.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you and never got to say thank you. If you hadn't saved me-" she stopped breaking into a sob as Rick began to rub her back. Rick rocked back and forth with a solid stare, becoming aware of a feeling he was developing. "If you ever need anything Lucy, don't be afraid to ask. We're friends after all." Lucy gave a weak nod into his shoulder, staying in the position she was in for a minute. Rick felt her crying soften, and looked over to see her asleep in his arms.

Rick ran up the hill, aware that he was ten minutes late to his meeting with Stockholm.

"Rick." Stockholm said, handing a bolt action rifle to him. The sniper didn't say anything else regarding Rick's tardiness.

"So I'm with you today, Stockholm? What are we going to be doing?" Rick asked, rather excited holding an SRS next to the town's best sniper.

"Guard duty." Stockholm said. He sat down without another word. Rick set himself beside him with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Why am I preforming guard duty? I mean I'm not complaining but isn't there more experienced or other people who do it?" Rick asked to look for an answer.

"Nope." Stockholm continued to stare out at the distance, watching the wasteland dance in the background, the sun high on the midday, with creatures trying to hide from the scorching desert.

Rick looked down at his rifle, and sat back watching the wasteland dance. He urged himself to stay still, but kept squirming around, making noise as the stoic Stockholm remained still as a statue, calmly observing the surroundings. Thirty minutes passed, and Rick was playing with his drool, seeing if he could draw it up before it touched the seat.

_This was not my idea of training. Sitting with this guy, or playing slave to Jericho. Rather sit with Butch than either of these two..._

"You notice how I'm able to stay silent and observe what happens around us? If you were perched in the wasteland you would likely be dead by now," Stockholm commented, snapping Rick out of his trance. He looked to find Stockholm in the same position watching the wasteland without moving an inch.

"When you're out there, its a different world. The reason you were caught by those Raiders was because you weren't paying attention," Stockholm said, still watching as he tried to pass on those words of wisdom.

"Wait... you watched me get attacked? Why didn't you shoot them beforehand? I could've been killed!" Rick screamed, surprised by what the sniper just said. Stockholm looked over and shrugged.

"They were just on a patrol, I wasn't going to waste my bullets unless necessary, and you made it necessary. Ammo doesn't just pop up out of nowhere, kid. I also saw you shoot the weapon that ended up saving me and Lucas' life."

Rick thought of the terrible day and how he had been able to pull that famed shot. "Yeah, but... that was dumb luck. I missed three times before I finally made the last shot. I was running off adrenaline and just ended up doing it!"

"And that's why you're here. You're here to learn how to observe your surroundings, and how to weigh the situation needed. You seem to have gotten the latter; otherwise I wouldn't be here. Tell me, that mole rat cleaning itself in the shade to the right, is it a threat to you?" Rick paused and was amazed when he saw barley a stump and hair of a creature sticking a foot out behind a boulder was moving.

"No, not unless it attacks," Rick mused.

"How about that Raider to your left? Is he a threat to you?" Rick paused and indeed found a Raider wandering in the wastes. The boy became nervous, and found himself bringing up his rifle to sight the potential threat until Stockholm stopped him.

"Relax, take a closer look."

Rick paused, studying the Raider to find out the man was swinging back and forth, covered in throw up, trying to keep himself from falling over. He tripped over a pothole, falling over on the ground and not getting up. Rick laughed at the odd situation, and looked over to see Stockholm cracking a smirk.

"Rick this may not be the most entertaining thing to do, but it does help with your perception of things. I want you to sit back and try to pick out some oddities. You're with me until sundown, and if you manage to stay awake and into it enough, I'll see about getting you up more often. Unless you like being with Jericho one hundred percent of the day." Rick gave a smile and sat back relaxing until both him and Stockholm became static displays. The only evidence they were living was the slight exhale of their breaths.

Jericho was wobbling to the top of the hill exhausted. He grabbed the side of Lucas' house for support, finally reaching his destination. He looked up to see an unmoving Rick actually seemingly enjoying the view in midday. He gave a look of satisfaction and found Lucas walking up to him.

"Hey I just heard from the Sonora, there's been a hit out for-" Jericho put up a hand, indicating Rick was directly above them.

"I know. Christian just relayed me through a courier. I don't know if anyone accepted, but it's big money and eventually someone will accept the contract," Jericho whispered. He looked to find Lucas staring down, likely fishing for a response.

"What can we do? You're keeping an eye on him, but eventually someone is going to find a way around you. We can't just send him away. He just got here. Even with your training he won't stand much of a chance. I can call up Sonora..."

"No time for that. They won't be here fast enough, and you know that. They're already stretched thin as it is. Leave it to me."

Jericho turned around and started straight for the water processing plant.

_Maybe they'll take him. Not a lot of options and it'll give him more time to develop his skills. He can't stay in Megaton forever, and I can only offer so much._

Jericho opened the door to spot Walter sleeping in the corner. He came and gave a firm kick to Walters boot, earning a grumble from the old mechanic. "Leave. Now."

Walter, wide eyed, picked up his belongings and left the warehouse cursing under his breath. Jericho waited until the door was fully closed before going into the back. He picked a radio out of a drawer and set it on the table, brushed it off, and he flipped the switch to AM, and finally switched to a frequency he once used back in his prime.

"Gator, this is Bear. I'm out of station Broken Dud." Jericho sat there waiting for 3 minutes hearing a fuzz of static. Jericho leaned forward recalling his transmission waiting for another 5. Jericho sighed before hearing the static stop and a response coming through.

"Gator is no longer our call-sign, but I still remember your voice clan-brother. How are you?"

"I'm retired. Do you have any slots open?" Jericho said, not wanting to pick up pieces of the past. The transmission paused before continuing.

"I see. Well we're not. Yes. We have two initiates coming in. We still have a slot open, but we've had several request from other parties. Who is he?" the voice replied. Jericho leaned forward depressing the button and speaking into the mic once again.

"101, the hit you confirmed." The man on the other end paused before continuing in a loud and clear voice.

"Jericho, I do not take targeted men, let alone a vaultie who has no idea about the wasteland. I don't know what he did, but that's bad news just waiting to happen. Transmission out." The voice stopped while Jericho sat there sitting in his chair. He spoke into the mic the last time, "The kid disarmed a Nuclear Bomb, saved Megaton by a shot, and all just to find his Dad. I'm sure Riley would love to have him with that pip boy on his wrist."

Jericho smirked, knowing he won the battle.

"... Give me five." Jericho sat back smiling as he pulled out his beloved dip.

_Still such a sucker, Christian._

Stockholm leaned back and set his hand on Rick's shoulders and spoke again. "You're done. You will be here tomorrow afternoon. I want you to bring paper and ink to write with. Got it?" Rick gave a nod while Stockholm sat back without saying a word.

A man chewing on brahmin jerky observed Rick as he dropped from the ladder and walked toward his house, obviously worn from his day. The man started walking towards Rick, edging closer to his back before Lucas Simms walked out of the cover and asked Rick to come take a walk with him.

The man turned toward the center of town walking casually as Rick and Lucas continued toward the west part of town. He dug his hands into his pocket pulling out a slip and observed Rick walking toward the common house. After he had seen enough the man walked toward Moriarty's, hoping to catch a bed for the night.

Rick woke up the next morning scraping the dust out of his eye's, sitting up on his bed with every single muscle tightening as he moved. He stood up and stretched getting all his muscles prepared for the next challenge that was outside the door.

_I'm not as sore as I usually am. Maybe these workouts are starting to pay off._ Rick stood in the mirror and looked at himself. He still was thin, but he was getting more toned. He also once flat stomach was starting to show some build on it, giving him a small four pack. His hair was now down to his ears hanging loose. He stared at himself puzzled before a loud banging on the door was heard.

"5:45? It's still early for Jericho's training. Shit, did I forget something?" Rick felt a lump forming as he feared what his strict teacher had in store for him.

"Damn it. I'm coming man."

Rick reached out and opened the door, finding a man standing there holding a box in his hand. It was not Jericho.

"Excuse me sir, are you Rick? The one who defused Megaton's bomb?" The man asked, holding the simple package out to him. The man was almost as tall as Rick, a seemed like an average man all things considered. Rick raised an eyebrow and politely replied, "Yes sir, but why are you coming here so early in the morning?"

"Well, you see..." Rick saw the knife coming out from under the package. Rick slammed the door as soon as the knife came out. The man cursed as his arm was caught, and began pushing against the door. Rick screamed out for help, hoping at least someone would hear his cry. Wadsworth came out of his sleep mode and hovered over to assist Rick. The man busted through the door sending Rick flying.

The man was surprised by the robot and murmured a shit before pulling out an odd shaped cone and throwing it toward the robot. The object bounced before sending off a small bang, shutting down the lights in the house. Wadsworth fell to the ground instantly, all lights and servos shutting off.

Rick saw the man coming, and his body suddenly moved on its own. The man issued a low flick kick before coming in with an elbow. Rick flinched at the kick but caught the elbow and spun the man into the wall. Rick followed through with an elbow into the man, causing him to gasp and grasp onto Rick. Both he and Rick struggled before the man grabbed Rick's throat and with a trip of his leg slammed him into the ground. Rick's back bowed from the pain and tried to roll over on his stomach, crawling away. The man grabbed Rick and slammed his head onto the ground, leaving him in a daze.

_No! This can't be happening. Not after so much. Dad!_

Ricks fears were confirmed as he felt a strong hand hold the bottom of his jaw and another grip the top of his head. Rick screamed out, not able to hear his own voice.

"Wadsworth! Anyone! Just help!" Rick screamed. Rick felt the hands leave him, and his vision slowly returned finding the man on the ground bleeding through a hole that was just in the center of his forehead. Rick looked at the fuzzy vision in his door to find Lucas there, holding his rifle up.

Jericho came into the door Sam in hand drenched in sweat, holding his knee. "Damn it! If it wasn't for this fucking knee I would have been here five minutes ago!" Jericho exasperated.

Lucas walked over and grabbed the man by his jaw moving his face to get a better look. "No cat I ever seen. You recognize him Jericho?" Stockholm walked in and took a step forward looking at him.

"No, but I'de say he was trained by the way he handled the situation. He obviously had one target and was looking for the right opportunity to strike. He seemed to rush it through. I wonder why."

"This guys been posting up just sitting around town. At first he looked like a squatter, but his main motive was to watch Rick. He likely didn't know who Rick actually was, so he used the guise of a courier to confirm it was him. And to back you up, we've been spending every second of our day with Rick." Stockholm said, piecing it together.

Rick looked in shock at the man who one minute ago was about to snap his neck. Rick looked up calling out to all of them, "Why the fuck was this guy trying to kill me! I haven't done anything to hurt anyone!" Jericho stepped forward and sighed putting his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"You've got a hit on you, and we're lucky to have got to you before he did." Rick was frightened, starting to feel a panic attack. "But why me? I haven't done anything!"

"Son, you disarmed a nuclear bomb and saved me and Stockholm's ass from being vaporized. That's as good a reason to be green-lit as any," Lucas said.

"I'm just a nineteen year old kid from a vault, and you guys knew? Why didn't you tell me?!" Rick was screaming now, starting to shake violently. He still wasn't able to shake off the fact someone personally wanted him dead.

"You'd be acting like a bitch like you are now! What have I been saying? People are going to want you fucking dead in the wasteland. Rub some dirt in it and get your ass back in the game!" Jericho yelled starting to get annoyed.

"Fuck you Jericho!" Everyone raised their eyes, surprised by the young man's outburst. Even Jericho was surprised.

_Holy shit kid. I didn't think you had it in you. Lucy would be drooling at you right now._ Jericho chuckled amazed the boy grew some balls.

Rick grasped his mouth, realizing his outburst. He then looked up at Jericho in fear and sorrow. He stuttered, "Sorry... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just having a hard time adjusting. I just need to calm my nerves."

"Well don't worry 'bout that kid. I've hooked you up with a way to find your Dad."

Jericho smirked, looking down at Rick while Stockholm and Lucas looked on in confusion. Rick jumped up and had that look of determination from the night he had left for Lucy.

"Ill do anything! Just tell me!"

Jericho gave a gleeful smile and spoke, "You're joining one of the most highly skilled mercenary groups in the Wasteland, one that rivals the Rangers in skill, and Talon in brawn. You're joining Blackwater."

_Author notes: I'm quite proud of this chapter honestly. I'm keeping the chapters around five thousand and I finally have an awesome Beta-Reader to help me out. So the people who read my stuff fresh before all those updates, I'm sorry for the crap work. I do thank everyone for every read, review, suggestion, comment, and concern. Message me for any questions, or to come read your story. Thanks guys :)_


End file.
